Vie quotidienne
by Hasegawa-algue
Summary: Recueil de petits moments du quotidiens partagés par Nick et Monroe. Parce que la vie à deux offre bien des avantages... En réponse au défi lancé par la page Bibliothèque de Fictions sur FB. Prends des commandes, voir dernier chapitre :) NO SPOILS
1. Main

**Bonjour!**

**Je participe ici à un défi lancé par la page FB Bibliothèque de Fictions.**

**Le but est d'écrire au moins 5 petits textes, rassemblés en un recueil, à partir d'une liste de mot. **

**Voici donc le premier, sur le prompt "Main", j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**(contexte flou, NO SPOILS)**

* * *

Nick était heureux.

La fanfare d'horloges de la maison avait sonné neuf heure du matin, il venait de se réveiller d'une longue nuit sans interruption, sorti du sommeil par les rayons d'un soleil hivernal blafard. Il avait eu le loisir de se prélasser quelques minutes de plus dans un lit aux draps chauds, avant qu'une bonne odeur ne le pousse hors des couvertures. Il était entré dans la cuisine avec bon espoir, certain de trouver quelque chose d'appétissant. Effectivement, Monroe se trouvait là, devant la gazinière, retournant à la spatule des pancakes. Sur la table, deux assiettes trônaient, ainsi qu'une cafetière et du sirop d'érable.

La vue paradisiaque lui tira un soupir de bonheur.

\- Ne bave pas sur mon parquet, je l'ai ciré cette semaine, l'accueillit-on.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Monroe ! répondit Nick. Ça sent bon !

\- Assis-toi, c'est bientôt prêt.

Nick fit comme ordonné, se servit une tasse, et s'installa complaisamment pour siroter son café. D'où il était assis, il pouvait contempler à loisir ce qui se passait dans la cuisine, ou regarder par la fenêtre. Bizarrement, le cuistot retint son attention plus que la grisaille du ciel. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, il y avait de quoi regarder.

Monroe se présentait de trois-quarts à sa vue, concentré sur sa poêle à frire. Il semblait détendu, la tête penchée sur sa gazinière, les épaules relâchées, ce qui faisait toujours plaisir à voir dans leur vie mouvementée. Un tablier sagement noué autour de la taille, le dos drapé par une de ses habituelles chemises en flanelle, les manches retroussées aux coudes pour ne pas être gêné, formaient un tableau paisible de la vie domestique que Nick chérissait tant. Il se focalisa sur ses avant-bras avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir un bout de peau dépasser des tenues tirées à quatre épingles de son ami. Et c'était bien dommage, à son humble avis.

Monroe avait de très jolis avant-bras, la peau pâle laissant deviner les muscles tendus dessous. Nick laissa son regard couler de la pointe du coude au poignet, suivant le tracé ferme de la courbe. Il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer les tendons saillir sous la peau fine du poignet alors que Monroe faisait sauter un pancake, puis s'arrêta sur ses mains.

Là aussi, une petite minute d'admiration était bien méritée. Elles étaient grandes, plus que les siennes, et Nick les savaient extrêmement capables. Capables de cuisiner, comme ce matin, capables de manier de si petits rouages entre ses longs doigts, capables de bander délicatement une plaie. Capables de lui envoyer une grande tape dans le dos après une affaire rondement menée, capables de le soulever sans effort alors que ses jambes de le portaient plus, capables d'arracher un bras de son propriétaire comme une feuille d'un arbre. Nick n'aurait vraiment pas dû trouver ça aussi fascinant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant tant de contraste. Et de rêver à de nouvelles possibilités...

Les mains de Monroe étaient à l'image de toute sa personne : fortes, délicates, impressionnantes, et carrément sex-

\- Tatie Marie ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de fixer les gens ?

Nick releva brusquement le nez, légèrement coupable. Tant pis pour la discrétion...

\- Attrape les pancakes, avant que ça ne refroidisse, lui conseilla Monroe.

Nick s'empara de l'assiette tendue et répondit au sourire amusé de Monroe, qui ne paraissait pas vouloir se vexer. Vraiment, Nick avait tout pour être heureux.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message!**

**Bisous!**


	2. Livre

**Bonjour!**

**Jour 2 du défi, "Livre". J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

* * *

Si Monroe pouvait encore trouver un avantage à sa condition de Blutbad, c'était bien pour sa panoplie de sens aiguisés. Il y avait quelques inconvénients à pouvoir entendre son voisin engueuler ses gosses depuis la maison de l'autre côté de la rue, mais il pouvait toujours s'en accommoder. Et puis, c'était un moindre mal quand cela lui offrait la possibilité de comprendre aussi facilement les gens.

Qu'on se le dise, Monroe n'était pas d'un naturel très social, les Wesen ne tenaient pas vraiment à l'approcher, et lui-même ne cherchait pas particulièrement la compagnie des autres. Ce qui, en soi, ne posait pas vraiment de problème, jusqu'au moment où il était forcé d'entrer en contact avec des gens, et de leur parler plus de cinq minutes. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas doué pour interpréter les conversations à double sens. Et là, ses propres sens lui étaient d'une grande aide. Pouvoir sentir si quelqu'un était terrifié (parce que, bien sûr, ses instincts de prédateur détectaient la peur en premier lieu, quelle aubaine), entendre le premier type qui s'approcherait trop près de lui, ou même relever la moindre micro-expression qui passait sur le visage de son interlocuteur, ça lui évitait quelques déboires.

Merci donc à ses facultés surhumaines qui le sauvaient parfois de quiproquo gênants. Mais ce qu'il préférait le plus, c'était sa capacité à lire en Nick comme dans un livre ouvert.

Nick était flic. Nick vivait sous son toit. Monroe avait donc quotidiennement sous le nez un homme dont le métier était de rester stoïque et de cacher ses émotions. Bien sûr, Nick se montrait très ouvert, et chaleureux avec lui, mais tout de même, Monroe ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter sur ses facultés pour mieux décrypter ce que lui racontait son ami.

Comme hier par exemple. Pour quelqu'un censé savoir surveiller sans se faire repérer, il n'avait pas été très discret. Monroe s'était très vite rendu compte que son ami le reluquait. Enfin il regardait ses bras, s'il avait bien suivi la direction de son regard, et il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que cette partie de son anatomie avait de bien intéressant pour retenir l'attention de Nick pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Tout de même, Monroe trouvait cela assez plaisant, de pouvoir susciter l'intérêt de Nick, surtout quand il commençait à percevoir de nouvelles choses à propos de son ami.

Monroe avait un très bon flair. Nick le savait, Monroe s'en vantait assez souvent. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était la variété de senteurs que le nez d'un Blutbad était capable de sentir et de décrypter : la peur principalement, mais aussi la joie, la tristesse et... l'excitation, entre autre. Que Monroe puisse prévoir le sourire de son ami rien qu'au rythme de son cœur et aux ridules se formant autour de ses yeux était une chose. Qu'il sache par cœur l'odeur de sa peur, mélange de sueur et bien trop souvent de sang, était aussi du domaine du compréhensible. Mais qu'il puisse détecter l'odeur de son excitation, ça c'était troublant.

Au départ c'était une forme d'excitation qu'il pouvait s'expliquer. Il avait assez longtemps joui du plaisir de la chasse pour reconnaître la fragrance caractéristique de l'adrénaline. Toutefois, l'odeur s'était subtilement déplacée des terrains d'enquête à la maison. D'abord résiduelle quand il rentrait chez lui et que Nick avait pris sa douche, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Puis quand il passait près de lui dans le couloir. La première fois qu'il sentit la bulle d'excitation exploser sous ses narines, il dut faire appel à toutes ses heures passées à faire du yoga pour ne pas regarder Nick comme si un troisième bras lui avait poussé dans le dos. Il avait pourtant fini par s'habituer à ces petites décharges de pur désir qui venaient lui chatouiller le nez, et peut-être avouerait-il un jour à Nick qu'il faisait exprès de le frôler pour provoquer cette réaction. Peut-être.

Enfin, il semblerait que dorénavant Nick ne ferait même plus semblant de se cacher, puisqu'il commençait à le manger des yeux dès le réveil. Monroe n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!**

**Bisous!**


	3. Déguisement

**Bonjour !**

**La suite de nos petits moments de vie, **

**à partir du mot Déguisement !**

* * *

Hank contemplait, médusé, le singulier duo qui lui faisait face. C'était invraisemblable, et pour être tout à fait honnête, complètement ridicule. Il s'appuya d'une épaule contre le chambranle de porte et profita du spectacle.

Au milieu du salon du loup-garou -_Blutbad_ le corrigea une petite voix qui ressemblait affreusement à celle de Nick- un véritable capharnaüm. Une armoire semblait s'être déversée jusque sur le canapé, dégoulinant de pantalons et de t-shirts. Le pourquoi d'une telle débâcle lui échappait encore, lui qui avait été convié à un simple café, mais cela promettait d'être divertissant !

Son regard en apparence nonchalant scruta la scène avec amusement, démêlant les nœuds de l'intrigue qui liaient les deux acteurs de cette comédie. Nick agitait un short en jean à hauteur du nez de Monroe, le visage tordu en une grimace superbe de fierté froissée, au même titre que le tissu.

\- Non, pas question !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Monroe.

\- En quoi est-ce raisonnable de garder cette chose ? Je croyais qu'il fallait faire du tri dans mes cartons !

Monroe sembla un instant considérer la question avec sérieux, avant d'attraper le revers du short incriminé, tâchant de le soustraire à la poigne déterminée de Nick.

\- Ca peut toujours être utile.

Hank se retint de glousser du mieux qu'il put, se demandant quelle utilité pouvait-on bien trouver à un short aussi court. Et Nick devait se poser la même question, s'il s'en tenait à ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourcil haussé, dubitatif. Devant tant de doute de la part de son auditoire, Monroe se sentit le besoin d'argumenter.

\- Pour le jardinage par exemple.

\- Le jardinage. Vraiment. En short dans les orties.

Un point pour Nick, cocha mentalement Hank.

\- Mais tu as bien dû l'acheter pour quelque chose !

Ah, le dernier coup porté dans le désespoir, Hank voyait déjà se profiler sa défaite.

-Pour un déguisement, Monroe ! J'ai taillé un vieux jean pour...

\- Son bizutage à l'entrée dans la police de Portland, compléta Hank.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent dans le même mouvement. A la vue de la surprise se peignant sur leurs trombines, Hank su qu'il avait été oublié durant les dernières dix minutes. Il nota avec un intérêt parfaitement dissimulé la légère rougeur sur les pommettes de son collègue. Oh douce joie de pouvoir encore se foutre de lui après toutes ses années.

\- Déguisé en quoi ? questionna Monroe après quelques secondes.

\- Hank, tais-toi, admonesta Nick.

\- George Micheal.

Hank adressa le sourire le plus narquois de sa panoplie de sale gosse, sachant déjà que Nick préparerait une vengeance de tous diables. Monroe sembla profiter de cette bataille de regard pour discrètement subtiliser le short, et le placer sur la pile à garder.

\- Bon, pause ! Qui veut du café ? proposa-t-il avec bien trop d'enthousiasme.

Hank le suivit complaisamment dans la cuisine, jetant une dernière œillade à Nick. Si celui-ci avait remarqué le short, il ne daigna point le changer de pile, et leur emboîta le pas. Hank se permit un petit sourire victorieux. Entre ces deux boulets, aveugles et aussi subtiles que des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine, c'était encore lui le moins largué sur cette affaire.

Comme d'habitude !

* * *

**Pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas familier-e-s avec George Michael,**

**dans le clip "Wake me up, before you go go", de Wham!, **

**il porte un petit short en jean qui lui sied à ravir.**

**J'imagine très bien Nick avec la même tenue!**

**J'espère que le changement de point de vue vous aura plu, **

**Gros bisous !**


	4. Toujours

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous !**

**Aujourd'hui, le thème est Toujours.**

* * *

Monroe s'était toujours vaguement demandé ce que cela ferait de vivre comme les non-_Wesen_. D'être un homme sans instincts menaçant de prendre le pas sur son contrôle de fer au moindre relâchement, pour qui la seconde d'inattention au mauvais moment ne risquait pas d'envoyer un Grimm à ses trousses... un homme sans transformation qui relevait du cauchemar pour une partie de la population, un homme capable de partager son temps avec d'autres personnes que ses semblables, qui ne serait pas obligé de rester seul pour éviter toutes les dérives sanguinaires de siens... Un homme, somme toute, à la vie rangée.

Pendant un temps, il avait vécu ce semblant de vie simple, sans chasse, juste lui et ses horloges. Simple, ordonnée, parfaitement en harmonie avec son régime strict.

Et puis, une bombe.

Une bombe sous la forme d'un homme plus jeune que lui, plus naïf mais tout aussi dangereux, plus petit et moins fort mais tellement plus optimiste. Un jeune homme aux yeux bleus perçants, au sourire un peu trop enjôleur pour son propre bien.

Et le voilà au milieu de la nuit, hors de son lit, sous la pluie car Portland ne saurait rester sèche, à suivre le dos de ce jeune Grimm qui l'emmenait très certainement dans un traquenard, une embuscade pleine de _Wesen_ antipathiques et autrement moins pacifiques que lui-même. Quelle joie.

Malgré tout, Monroe ne trouvait plus vraiment l'envie de se plaindre, bien qu'il continuait, plus par boutade que par réel agacement. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on croisait un _Blutbad_ et un Grimm, travaillant main dans la main, vivant sous le même toit, et en toute connaissance de cause.

Monroe se sentait particulièrement fier de cette entente, ou plutôt de cette amitié si atypique. Son orgueil et son naturel bougon ne lui laissaient pas souvent l'occasion d'exprimer ce bonheur quotidien, mais il savait être honnête envers lui-même. Il chérissait jalousement tous ces moments passés ensemble : du café le matin, aux soirées canapé, en passant par la multitude de petites disputes autours de la machine à laver, jusqu'à leurs escapades nocturnes.

Cela ne ressemblait en rien à la vie monotone à laquelle il s'était dédié. Rien de calme, rien de cet ennui qui lui assuraient une existence respectable. A la place, des poussées d'adrénaline, le rugissement furieux du sang dans ses veines alors qu'ils avançaient dans la nuit, deux chasseurs à l'affut de la même proie. L'euphorie de courir dans les bois, filant entre les arbres jusqu'à rattraper Nick qui ne se sauvait jamais assez vite pour lui échapper. De grands éclats de rire, les blagues vaseuses devant le téléfilm du samedi soir, bière à la main. L'épaule bousculant une autre, le contact électrisant des doigts furtifs sur son genou, la main tendue quand le besoin se faisait cruellement sentir. La peur parfois, trop souvent, qui lui tenaillait le ventre quand le Grimm se lançait sur les traces de prédateurs, sans lui pour couvrir ses arrières.

Une myriade de sensations, des redécouvertes de tous les instants, qui poussaient Monroe dans une existence trépidante. Une vie loin d'être normale. Et pourtant, une présence à ses côtés, toujours, et ça, Monroe ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

* * *

**J'avais particulièrement aimé la tirade de Monroe à Nick,**

**quand il lui explique qu'il se sent à nouveau vivant et utile,**

**grâce à leur amitié.**

**J'avais trouvé ça très fort, et j'ai décidé de broder une peu sur le concept.**

**Est-ce que cela vous a plu ?**

**Bises !**


	5. Protéger

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir ! Almayen, Neal, Amegonys, merci !**

**A tout le monde, j'espère de tout cœur que vous allez bien et que vous gardez la santé.**

**Aujourd'hui je prends le mot « protéger ».**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La mission de la nuit précédente s'était bien passée. Malgré la pluie, malgré le manque d'information sur le criminel, et malgré le danger de s'aventurer ainsi sur le territoire de ce _Wesen_ non-identifié, ça s'était bien passé.

Enfin. Tout était relatif, mais dans son métier, Nick pouvait décemment considérer une mission réussie quand tout le monde s'en tirait sans finir à l'hôpital. Il taira les hématomes sur ses côtes, résultat d'une rencontre fortuite avec la masse trapue d'un _Wesen_ en colère, et n'ira certainement pas se plaindre de l'état déplorable de son jean (oui, l'eau de l'étang était boueuse, oui il puait la vase, oui Monroe s'était largement moqué de sa déveine après l'avoir repêché, non il ne voulait plus en parler, merci bien).

Tout de même, il n'y avait pas eu de blessure sérieuse, le criminel était retourné à sa place, c'est-à-dire derrière les barreaux, et Nick avait pu rentrer chez lui, enfin, chez Monroe, pour prendre une douche bien chaude.

Nick se glissa sous le jet d'eau avec gratitude envers la personne ayant inventé l'eau courante. Le jour commençait à poindre, il n'avait pas dormi depuis... depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi, se sentait aussi sale qu'épuisé, et ne rêvait que de s'écrouler pour la semaine.

Il se repassa une dernière fois le déroulé de la nuit pour s'assurer de n'avoir laissé aucun indice quant à la véritable nature de sa mission, tout en se savonnant distraitement. Tout avait l'air dans l'ordre. Pas de témoin, pas de dérapage, Monroe s'en était assuré personnellement. Nick sourit, appréciant la pensée. Monroe était venu, comme toujours, avec lui durant son escapade. Officiellement, il prenait part aux missions du Grimm pour éviter que Nick ne se fasse sauvagement déchiqueter par quelque Wesen particulièrement grognon, puisqu'apparemment ça ferait désordre dans le voisinage d'assassiner un flic. Officieusement, Nick se doutait fortement que Monroe se considérait comme son garde du corps personnel. Qu'importe le voisinage, ou les qu'en-dira-t-on, Monroe le suivait comme son ombre, et pour le protéger.

Nick ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à l'idée. Un _Blutbad_ protégeant un Grimm. Ca sonnait ridicule, même pour un tout jeune chasseur peu habituel comme lui. N'empêche, il chérissait cette pensée. Le sentiment d'avoir une personne inébranlable à ses côtés. Tante Marie n'était plus, ses parents n'avaient pas été longtemps, mais Monroe serait toujours là, il en était persuadé.

Enfin débarrassé de l'immonde boue qui lui collait aux mollets, il sorti de la douche et se sécha sommairement, avant de passer un vieux maillot et un jogging. L'envie de s'affaler dans son lit était plus que pressante à ce moment-là, pourtant il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon.

\- Tu sens quand même meilleur, le salua Monroe, narquois.

\- Trop aimable !

Nick se laissa tomber sans grâce sur le canapé déjà occupé par Monroe, qui avait allumé la télé.

\- Tu ne vas pas au lit ?

\- Vu l'heure, autant prendre un café et se mettre au travail. J'ai une horloge à livrer pour ce midi. Et toi ?

\- Non, je survivrai à une nuit blanche.

Mensonge éhonté que proféra Nick alors qu'il se calait plus confortablement contre l'assise. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de regarder quoique ce soit, ni de boire du café, ni même de survivre à cette journée au point où il en était. Par contre, il ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de rester un peu plus longtemps au calme, seul avec Monroe. Celui-ci le considéra avec circonspection, avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Si tu t'évanouis de fatigue, je ne viendrai pas sauver tes fesses, conclut-il.

\- Tu viens toujours me sauver les fesses, grommela Nick.

Monroe ne le contredit pas et Nick prit ça pour ce que c'était, une confirmation. Satisfait, il remonta ses jambes sur le canapé, avant de se laisser glisser contre Monroe. Après tout, il avait refusé d'aller au lit, pas de dormir.

Monroe ne broncha pas, quoiqu'il n'ait plus grand-chose à dire, depuis le temps que Nick colonisait sa vie. D'abord en l'embarquant dans un tas de missions qui n'étaient certainement pas de son ressort, puis en s'installant à sa table, puis dans sa maison, jusqu'à prendre toute la place sur son canapé. Monroe tourna la tête, une mèche de cheveux noirs lui chatouilla les narines et il laissa son regard dériver sur son ami affalé contre lui. Si jeune, quand il y pensait, fragile parfois, si précieux. Monroe se résigna, il était complètement foutu. Il dégagea son bras, et le passa autour des épaules de Nick, le calant contre son flanc. Nick se pelotonna dans son étreinte et nicha son nez au creux de son épaule, aussitôt assoupi. Monroe soupira, il n'était plus à ça près. Il se rencogna comme il put contre les coussins et ferma les yeux. Tant pis pour son horloge !

* * *

**Voilà pour « protéger », qui je trouve est l'essence de leur relation.**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Gros bisous !**


	6. Fleur

**Bonjour !**

**Aujourd'hui le prompt est Fleur,**

**et ça tombe bien, mon jardin tout fleuri me plante un joli décors !**

**Neal, merci encore pour ta review, et je te promets que le baiser arrive avant la fin du mois !**

* * *

Nick s'occupait du jardin depuis le début de l'après-midi, retournant les plates-bandes à la pelle pour préparer les prochaines plantations. Lors du repas partagé à midi, il avait annoncé son envie de se débarrasser des mauvaises herbes qui montraient le bout de leurs feuilles et de planter de nouvelles fleurs. Le temps c'était amélioré depuis une semaine, marquant l'arrivé d'un printemps tardif et Nick comptait bien sauter sur l'occasion pour s'aérer, prendre l'air autrement qu'en courant après des criminels. Monroe, à son grand regret, avait dû rester à l'intérieur pour finir une réparation urgente au lieu de venir l'aider.

Après trois heures de travail intensif, Monroe put mettre sa commande de côté et sortir profiter des beaux jours. Il prit le temps de contempler le capharnaüm régnant sur ses plates-bandes. Nick n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts : tout le pourtour de sa clôture avait été retourné pour aérer la terre et retirer les racines de mauvaises herbes. Au milieu de la pelouse qui recommençait à verdir, une botte de tiges et de feuilles entassées trônait. Le regard de Monroe passa rapidement sur la brouette à demi pleine, avant de s'arrêter sur l'investigateur d'un tel chambardement. Il en avala sa salive de travers.

Nick s'affairait joyeusement sous le soleil radieux mais clément de cet après-midi, une fourche à la main, de la terre jusqu'aux cheveux. Il était occupé à remplir la brouette d'herbe coupée -surement afin de vider tout ça sur la fosse à compost, derrière la maison- et plantait énergiquement sa fourche dans le tas d'herbe avait d'imprimer un mouvement de balancier assez fort pour retourner sa fourchette dans la brouette. D'où il se tenait, le dos appuyé contre la façade, Monroe avait une vie imprenable sur le profil de Nick, et il ne put s'empêcher de noter quelques détails.

Par exemple, au hasard, il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué la tonicité des bras de Nick, le joli dessin de ses biceps, ni le modelé délicatement arrondi de ses épaules. Son dos, lui aussi, présentait quelques lignes intéressantes, sous le tissu trempé de sueur. Monroe se demanda un instant d'où venait le marcel qui cachait si mal la musculature déliée de Nick, avant de laisser tomber l'affaire. Vraiment, il n'avait pas de quoi s'en plaindre. Il admira pendant quelques secondes la nuque brillant sous le soleil, le jeu fascinant des muscles tirant sous la peau, jusqu'à la taille souple se tordant en rythme des coups de fourche. La fichue botte d'herbe cachait les jambes, au grand dam de Monroe. Alors qu'il considérait l'idée d'aller l'aider pour mieux reluquer, Nick lâcha sa fourche, attrapa les poignées la brouette et contourna la botte.

La mâchoire de Monroe se décrocha légèrement alors qu'il contemplait les jambes de Nick. Une étendue de peau blanche de ne jamais voir le soleil, et un short ne cachant strictement rien de ses jambes façonnées par des heures de chasse aux emmerdeurs. Sans parler des fesses rondes qui tendaient le jean. Penché comme il était pour pousser la brouette, Nick ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Chaque pas accentuait les courbes de son fessier, rond de bosse perché au-dessus de la ligne ferme de ses cuisses. Le regard de Monroe cascada de la ceinture à l'ourlet du short dont le tissu retroussé laissait presque voir le pli de la fesse, le long de la cuisse et du mollet, jusqu'à la cheville, glissant comme de la soie sur la peau nue, avant de remonter par le même chemin. Mon Dieu. Mais c'est qu'il roulait du cul, en plus ! Monroe releva les yeux en vitesse et tomba sur l'air goguenard de Nick.

\- C'est moche, ce que tu fais là, commenta Monroe d'un air dégagé.

Nick reposa les pieds de sa brouette, se redressa et porta son poids sur une jambe, exagérant à outrance la courbe de sa hanche. Il lui adressa un sourire enjôleur.

\- Moche ? C'est toi qui voulait que je jardine en short, rétorqua Nick.

\- Énième preuve que j'ai toujours raison, contra-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est moche alors?

Monroe tenta bien de lui répondre, mais son regard, en suivant les mains de Nick glissant contre ses flancs, se perdit un instant de trop sur sa taille. Les pouces traîtres crochetèrent les passants du short, dévoilant au passage une nouvelle bande peau pâle, les bosses subtiles de l'os iliaque menant en leur centre au creux à peine ombré du début du pubis. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits Nick avait déjà tourné les talons, lui présentant à nouveau son postérieur, et partait avec sa brouette.

\- Allumeur !

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

**Prenez bien soin de vous !**

**Et spécial merci à ma Eli pour ses avis précieux.**


	7. Frisson

**Bonjour !**

**Je vous partage aujourd'hui le mot « Frisson ».**

**Merci pour ta review Neal, et la réponse est "pas encore ensemble, ils sont juste pas doués"! XD**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La nuit s'épaississait de l'autre côté de la vitre, se collant au carreau de toute sa matière opaque, et rien ne transperçait la noirceur agglutinée autour des murs, ne laissant respirer que le silence et les deux habitants de la maison.

Monroe vaquait tranquillement aux dernières occupations de sa journée qui s'éternisait dans la langueur du soir. Rien ne venait heurter son audition délicate, seulement le chuintement de ses pieds sur le parquet, et les pages froissées par les doigts de Nick, assis dans le canapé. C'était étrangement calme, si calme qu'il put entendre Nick frissonner et tirer sur les manches de sa chemise pour tenter de couvrir ses poignets. Monroe tendit l'oreille, s'attendant à entendre son ami se lever pour attraper un plaid, mais rien. Il reposa délicatement l'horloge qu'il venait de terminer et délaissa son établi.

Sur le canapé, Nick s'était recroquevillé dans une position que Monroe avait appris à aimer, tout pelotonné sur lui-même, à moitié couché sur le flanc et les genoux remontés sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains. Il semblait concentré sur la page d'un vieux roman pris dans la bibliothèque de Monroe, aux pages jaunies par le temps et le passage des doigts, incapable de s'arracher aux mots s'alignant sur le papier. La lampe posée près du canapé laissait tomber une lumière chaude sur la forme repliée de son corps, allumant un feu chatoyant sur ses cheveux sombres, mais qui n'arrivait pourtant pas à éclipser la lueur captivée des yeux bleus glissant sur les lignes. Un nouveau frisson dressa les petits cheveux sur la nuque dénudée sans que Nick ne bouge. Monroe sourit.

Monroe s'avança, attrapa un lainage posé sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, et vint se planter devant le canapé. Nick tourna une page. Il déplia le plaid duveteux et le drapa sur les épaules du lecteur. Penché sur Nick, il arrangea les pans pour recouvrir les jambes du mieux qu'il pouvait sans toucher le livre. Une page se tourna. Ses mains s'aventurèrent le long d'une cuisse, coinçant un coin derrière le genou plié, descendirent contre un mollet pour cacher les pieds sous l'épaisse couverture, puis remontèrent se saisir l'ourlet du plaid, le tirant sur un flanc alangui contre les coussins, jusqu'à l'épaule qu'il enveloppa. Une autre page. Sa main resta un instant posée sur l'épaule, hésita, remonta contre le cou, en frôla la peau toujours nue. Un frisson lui picota la paume, sans qu'il ne sache à quel épiderme il appartenait.

Nick releva la tête. Il lui sourit, glissa à l'aveugle un bout de papier entre les pages et posa le livre sur l'accoudoir, les yeux rivés aux siens. Il inclina la tête contre la main toujours lovée contre son cou, y frotta sa joue. Monroe suivit avec attention la chair de poule provoquée par le petit mouvement évoluer sur la peau froide de Nick, la vague de minuscules frissons qui courut s'écraser au bord de l'œil qui en battit des cils, recouvrant les reflets humides de l'iris. Monroe profita de l'impunité du regard voilé pour s'assoir contre lui, à la place laissée entre ses genoux et son buste. Les yeux se rouvrirent pour s'ancrer aux siens, grands, impudiques.

Une main vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet, caressant la peau fine du bout du pouce et se fut au tour de Monroe de frissonner. Nick le tira doucement à lui, avec tranquillité et assurance, sa seconde main montant se poser sur l'épaule qui le surplombait. Monroe se laissa glisser en avant mais sans aller jusqu'au bout, arrêté à quelques millimètres de la peau de Nick, prolongeant un instant l'attente qui durait maintenant depuis des semaines, juste pour le plaisir de voir d'aussi près les paupières se fermer. Il finit par remplir le dernier espace entre eux, et caressa enfin des siennes les lèvres tendues vers lui.

Ce fut doux, ce fut chaud, et cette fois-ci, Monroe sut avec certitude que le frisson fut partagé.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu, surtout toi Neal, à qui j'ai pensé tout en écrivant.**

**J'espère avoir pu vous apporter un peu de douceur et de réconfort en cette période angoissante !**

**Prenez bien soin de vous !**


	8. Je suis là

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous pouvez rester chez vous.**

**Merci du fond du cœur à Neal, Amegonys et Almayen, merci, merci !**

**Le prompt du jour est « Je suis là »**

* * *

« Je suis là ! »

Nick empocha son portable et décrocha sa veste du porte-manteau avec le sourire. Monroe venait de lui envoyer un message et l'attendait au café qui faisait l'angle de la rue du bureau de police, comme ils en avaient convenu le matin même, autour du petit déjeuner.

\- Profite bien de ton rendez-vous ! s'exclama Hank.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai rendez-vous ?

Hank lui dédia son regard le plus morne, clairement peu convaincu par tentative de bluff.

\- Ton air énamouré et le fait que tu ais sauté de ta chaise comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses ?

Nick ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas grand-chose à opposer à une telle observation, et se contenta d'enfiler sa veste avec empressement. De toute manière, Hank savait, il avait même dû savoir avant lui-même qu'il finirait dans les bras de Monroe. Fichu flair d'inspecteur et fichu air narquois ! Il agita vaguement la main vers Hank, autant pour le faire taire et que pour lui dire au revoir, et salua à la cantonade ses collègues présents dans le bureau.

Sans plus attendre, il dévala les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, se dirigea vers la porte mais se ravisa et fit un crochet par les toilettes. Il considéra un instant son reflet dans le miroir, passa une main dans sa mèche rebelle, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de coincé entre les dents. Il entendait déjà les commentaires moqueurs de Hank s'il l'apercevait aussi nerveux avant un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous avec un homme qu'il connaissait déjà depuis des mois, qui l'avait déjà vu au sortir d'un bain de boue inopiné ou couvert de blessures des pieds à la tête. Un rendez-vous avec un homme qu'il avait déjà embrassé, ou vu à moitié nu, si un déshabillage pour panser des blessures pouvait compter. Vraiment, Nick n'avait pas grand-chose à redouter pour ce rendez-vous.

Il se lava les mains pour se donner un peu contenance, bien qu'il soit seul, savonnant ses paumes moites. Merde, il était définitivement nerveux. Il savait pourtant que Monroe l'appréciait, ne serait-ce que pour supporter toutes les mésaventures faisant irruption dans sa vie à un rythme régulier à cause de Nick, Nick et son travail, Nick et sa double-vie, Nick et toutes ses emmerdes. Mais Monroe devait forcément l'apprécier, puisque Nick ne pouvait pas s'être imaginé ces semaines de flirt éhonté, passées à se lancer des œillades et à jouer sur les nerfs de l'autre. Et puis ils s'étaient embrassés sur le canapé, et il semblait à Nick qu'ils n'avaient plus fait que ça depuis. C'était rafraichissant, à plus de trente ans, de rejouer les roucoulades des premières amours, les baisers échauffés à toute heure de la journée, les mains baladeuses qui amadouaient les dernières timidités.

Déterminé à ne plus tant faire attendre Monroe, il sortit des toilettes puis du bâtiment. Par la force de l'habitude, il commença à descendre la rue, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Oui, certainement, Monroe tenait à lui, ce serait même lui faire insulte que de songer le contraire. Et Nick l'aimait beaucoup aussi, pour sûr, sinon il ne passerait pas tant de temps à cogiter sur leur relation. Tout était venu si naturellement entre eux qu'il avait du mal à gérer une telle appréhension : peur de tout faire capoter, comme avec Juliette, peur de le lasser, peur de lui provoquer plus de problèmes qu'il ne le faisait déjà... Tout un tas de raisons qui aurait pu le faire fuir en courant, s'il n'était pas question de Monroe, le _Blutbad_ aux manières bourrues mais adorables, qui le bouffait des yeux en permanence, et qui, présentement, lui souriait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, au travers de la vitre du café. Nick lui sourit, le cœur léger, et poussa la porte.

* * *

**J'espère vous avoir divertis pour un court instant,**

**Prenez bien soin de vous !**


	9. Envie

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je remercie encore et toujours Neal et amegonys, vous me faites un immense plaisir !**

**Le mot du jour est Envie !**

* * *

Monroe n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de rentrer à la maison. Il venait de passer quelques jours à l'autre bout de l'état, dans une convention d'horlogers, un évènement auquel il s'était inscrit il y avait déjà trois mois de cela, et avec enthousiasme. Mais maintenant, au volant de sa petite voiture, il appuyait plus que de nécessaire sur la pédale d'accélérateur, et avalait le bitume. Plus que quelques miles...

Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver Nick. Partir, ne serait-ce que quatre jours, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se trouver, lui semblait l'idée la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Cette première semaine, en tant que, quoi, couple ? tourtereaux ? amoureux ? il ne savait pas vraiment comment définir leur relation, mais cette première semaine avait eu un goût de paradis. Se lever le matin, sachant qu'il pourrait embrasser Nick avant même de boire son café, et après le café, et avant qu'il ne parte travailler, puis quand il rentrait et toute la soirée... Oui Monroe se montrait des plus enthousiastes, mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Le destin lui servait Nick sur un plateau d'argent, et pour une fois que le destin lui faisait une fleur...

Alors partir ? il avait été sur le point d'annuler son séminaire quand Nick l'avait gentiment mis à la porte, arguant qu'il serait toujours là cinq jours plus tard, et que de voir du monde lui ferait du bien. Monroe eut beau protester, il dû abdiquer devant les minauderies de son... amant ? et partir faire cette fichue convention. Très intéressante par ailleurs, mais tout ce à quoi il put penser fut les yeux de Nick, les lèvres de Nick, les mains de Nick... Bref, certainement pas aux rouages compliqués d'une horloge de Louis XVI.

Il finit de traverser Portland, remonta sa rue illuminée par les lampadaires de la voirie et se gara devant chez lui. Le moteur à peine éteint, il claqua la portière et attrapa son sac de voyage dans le coffre. Il remontait avec empressement l'allée et farfouillait dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clefs quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une paire de mains l'attrapèrent par le col et le tirèrent à l'intérieur.

Il se trouva vite plaqué contre la porte prestement refermée, et lâcha son sac pour réceptionner entre ses bras le corps chaud de Nick. Il plia l'échine sous la pression de doigts demandeurs et embrassa avec avidité la bouche qui montait à sa rencontre. Un gémissement de bonheur lui échappa, aussitôt avalé par les lèvres quémandeuses pressées contre les siennes. Le baiser dura quelques instants, enfiévré, et les laissa pantelants.

Nick se nicha sous son menton, pelotonné contre son torse, et Monroe passa avec bonheur ses mains sur son dos, frottant de haut en bas les muscles dorsaux tendus et le plaquant un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, soupira Nick contre sa gorge, déposant de petits baisers sur la peau à découvert.

-Je vois çaaieuh !

Nick venait de pincer entre ses dents la peau fragile tendue sur la carotide, boudeur, mais ses mains refusaient de lâcher ses flancs. Monroe pouffa.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Un ronronnement satisfait lui répondit et les baisers reprirent sur son cou. Monroe ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer la beauté de l'instant. Nick tentait de se fondre entre ses bras, des lèvres humides réchauffaient sa gorge et ses mains avaient toute la liberté nécessaire pour se faufiler sous la chemise de Nick et se réfugier contre la peau brûlante du bas des reins. Nick n'était que chaleur et il n'était qu'à lui. Il baissa la tête et enfouit son nez dans la touffe de cheveux brune qui lui chatouillait le menton. Il sentait comme une odeur réconfortante, une odeur de maison. Chez lui.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Un autre baiser le récompensa.

* * *

**Apparemment vous aimez les moments tout doux, **

**j'espère que celui ça vous aura plu !**

**Bises**


	10. Cauchemar

**Bonjour !**

**Désolée pour le délai, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre !**

**Ceci répond au prompt Cauchemar, mais promis, c'est choupi.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !**

* * *

Monroe se réveilla en sursaut, secoué par une main arrimée à son bras. La chambre était emplie de nuit, sombre et silencieuse, seulement animée par le froissement frénétique des draps à sa droite. La poigne se resserra sur son biceps, secouée de soubresauts et un gémissement résonna dans la chambre. Monroe se tourna du mieux qu'il put malgré son bras emprisonné dans l'étau de doigts moites, tendit le bras pour allumer la lampe de chevet puis, à moitié sur le flanc, il tâcha de faire face à Nick.

Le jeune homme faisait peine à voir, tout blanc, recroquevillé contre son flanc, et la main toujours agrippée à lui comme si ça vie en dépendait. Monroe soupira. Depuis que Nick partageait sa couche, depuis presque deux semaines (les plus belles de son existence, s'il devait se prononcer), Monroe avait remarqué à quel point les nuits pouvaient être agitées. Lui-même n'était pas un adepte des longues nuits reposantes, et avait son lot d'horreur à oublier avant d'aller se coucher, mais Nick... Nick ressemblait à une boule de nerf, bien loin de ses abords calmes et souriants du quotidien.

La nuit, Nick soupira, geignait, se retournait et s'entortillait dans les draps. La nuit, Monroe recevait coups de pied et griffures. Cette nuit, comme celles précédentes, Monroe secoua doucement l'épaule de Nick pour le tirer des affres de son cauchemar. Les paupières de Nick s'ouvrirent grandes à la seconde où la grande main s'enroula autour de son épaule frissonnante, révélant des yeux apeurés. Mais des yeux de Grimm, scrutateurs, aux abois, et prêts à attaquer.

\- Eh, doucement, c'est moi, murmura Monroe.

Les yeux de Nick se focalisèrent sur ses yeux à lui, et la lueur assassine se dilua dans une marée salée. Les paupières se baissèrent et les doigts se desserrèrent. Monroe en profita pour récupérer son bras, avant d'entourer la taille de Nick. Plus petit, celui-ci vint se nicher contre son torse, se glissant sous son menton. C'était sa position préférée, caché de tout au creux des bras de son amant.

Nick respira profondément, le souffle haché tapant contre sa peau, anarchique. Monroe s'appliquait à lui caresser le dos, lui soufflant des petits riens, des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille, tâchant de le rassurer. C'était toujours comme ça, Nick s'accrochait à lui, et lui faisait de son mieux pour l'apaiser. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à devoir gérer ce genre de frayeurs nocturnes mais il s'y pliait volontiers. Nick avait besoin de lui, et il serait là, sans faute.

Nick se dégagea un peu de son étreinte protectrice et releva le menton. Monroe le considéra avec attention. Les yeux de Nick étaient enfin clairs, lavés de tout nuages. Il lui offrit même un petit sourire. Rassuré, Monroe déposa un bécot sur son nez, puis au coin de son œil, avant de lui picorer la joue. Ses efforts furent récompensés par un petit rire, toute petite bulle de joie éclatant contre les lèves de Monroe. Il se pencha encore, embrassant cette fois la bouche de Nick, qui répondit au baiser. Ça avait le goût d'un peu de sel, et de beaucoup de soulagement, aussi. C'était un mélange encore un peu trop amer au goût de Monroe, mais il avait appris à l'adoucir, avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Apaisé, Nick relâcha le t-shirt bouchonné de Monroe et se mit à en lisser distraitement les plis. Pourtant, Monroe remarqua avec une pointe d'inquiétude Nick mâchonner sa lèvre inférieure, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Nick avait toujours les lèvres douces, il pouvait le certifier. Toutefois, ne tenant pas à le brusquer, il lui laissa prendre son temps pour avouer ce qui le ce qui le chiffonnait.

-Monroe ?

-Oui bébé ?

Le petit surnom glissa de ses lèvres avec aisance, bien qu'il ne l'utilise pas souvent. Nick rougit adorablement et inspira un grand coup avant de lâcher prise.

-Je devrais p't'être, tu sais...

-Hum ?

-Retourner dormir dans la chambre d'ami, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

La main de Monroe s'arrêta de masser le dos tendu de Nick.

-Tu ne veux plus dormir avec moi ? questionna-t-il, un peu perdu.

-Si ! Bien sûr que si, mais...

-Alors quoi ?

Monroe essaya de déloger Nick de contre son torse, mais le plus petit semblait prêt à se fondre contre sa poitrine. Il referma derechef les bras sur son précieux protégé, bien décidé à le garder.

\- Dis-moi Nick, pourquoi ? souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

-Je t'empêche de dormir...

Monroe cligna des yeux, le regard dans le vague, perplexe, avant de pouffer. Il resserra un peu plus les bras autour de Nick, rassuré. Son nez trouva une oreille à câliner, et il prit quelques instants pour noyer Nick de baisers.

\- Tu restes là Nick.

\- Mais toi tu-

\- Shut, si tu veux dormir là, tu dors là, point.

Monroe appuya son affirmation dans baiser sur la tempe, avant de se renfoncer sur son oreiller, catégorique. Non mais qu'elle idée, abandonner le bonheur de ses jours. Ridicule. Il sentit Nick sourire contre sa peau, ses épaules se détendre, et un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

-Monroe ?

-Oui ?

\- Merci.

Nick embrassa le creux de son cou et se blottit confortablement entre ses bras, finalement décidé à y rester. Parfait.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

**C'est l'avant dernier chapitre,**

**Je vais tâcher de ne pas trop tarder pour conclure ce petit recueil !**


	11. Maison

**Bonjour !**

**Je vous présente ce qui devait être le dernier chapitre mais...**

**Vous verrez à la fin !**

**Merci à toi Neal, qui m'a fait une joie immense, ce chapitre est pour toi.**

**Sur le mot Maison.**

* * *

La maison toute entière sentait bon, embaumée des parfums du jardin qui s'engouffraient par les fenêtres ouvertes.

Nick s'était confortablement calé dans le fauteuil à haut dossier qui faisait l'angle de la pièce. Il avait entamé un nouveau roman, encore pioché sur les étagères de Monroe, et profitait grandement de ses jours de repos, sans criminel de tout poil. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à s'immerger dans sa lecture et gardait le nez en l'air, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit vagabondant. Ses pensées sautaient d'une idée à l'autre, indisciplinées mais calmes. Nick rêvassait.

Dans sa tête repassaient les derniers mois vécus sous le toit de Monroe. L'endroit qu'il avait appris à considérer comme sa propre maison. Tout y avait sa place, y compris lui. Sa place favorite sur le canapé, sous la lampe. Sa bière préférée dans le frigo, son insigne posée sur la commode de l'entrée et son shampoing sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ses habits rangés dans le placard de la chambre de Monroe et son côté du lit.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il adorait dormir avec Monroe et c'était une sensation merveilleuse que de se coucher auprès de lui tous les soirs. Monroe était grand, Monroe était chaud et Monroe le laissait dormir sur sa poitrine. Nick aimait se reposer sur son torse et écouter battre son cœur, se laissant bercer par le rythme régulier. Nick s'émerveillait de pouvoir le toucher à sa guise, et ne se lassait pas de caresser la peau chaude à porter de ses doigts, de faire gémir Monroe, de mener son plaisir jusqu'à son paroxysme. Nick jouissait sans fin de cette liberté aux creux des bras de Monroe.

Nick se montrait insatiable. Il avait toujours soif de baisers, de cajoleries, il avait besoin de se réchauffer au feu de la tendresse de Monroe. Et heureusement, Monroe semblait tout disposé à noyé Nick sous son affection. Une forme très bourrue d'affection, un peu ronchonne, parfois sarcastique, mais toujours présente. Monroe avait beau se renfrogner, marmotter et bougonner, Nick obtenait toujours son baiser. Nick croulait, même, sous l'affection. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses joues à cette idée.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

La voix tant appréciée le rappela au moment présent. Il fixa son regard sur Monroe qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, et s'avançait vers lui.

\- Je me disais que j'étais chanceux, répondit-il.

Monroe se rapprocha encore, et vint s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

\- C'est vrai que je te trouve un peu trop gâté !

Nick enfonça ses doigts entre les côtes de Monroe en représailles du commentaire joueur. Le persécuté glapit d'indignation et tenta de se relever mais son agresseur enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le maintenant sur l'accoudoir.

\- Et la faute à qui d'abord ? questionna Nick.

\- Je décline toute responsabilité, rétorqua Monroe.

Il laissa pourtant Nick caler sa tête sur ses genoux et entreprit de lui gratouiller le crâne avec plaisir. Tellement gâté que Nick poussa un soupir d'extrême contentement et laissa glisser le fond de sa pensée au creux du giron de Monroe.

-Je t'aime...

Monroe se figea, la main dans ses cheveux arrêta ses mouvements et Nick cru bien avoir tout gâché. Son dos se tendit, une explication bancale prête à tomber de ses lèvres alors qu'il tâchait de se relever. Une grande main se posa sur son omoplate et le rencogna contre l'abdomen soulevé d'une respiration plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire. Docile, Nick reprit sa place, les doigts légèrement crispés sur la chemise de Monroe. Puis les caresses sur sa tête reprirent.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas dit ça...

La voix de Monroe sonnait presque triste et Nick détesta dans la seconde cette intonation.

\- Je peux remédier au problème, si tu veux, proposa-t-il doucement.

Monroe rit un peu, son tranquille qui résonna contre l'oreille de Nick. Puis la main logée contre ses omoplates remonta sur son épaule pour la soulever. Il se leva, entraina Nick à sa suite, et le recolla d'autorité contre sa poitrine. Sans mot dire, Nick enserra ses bras autour de la taille de son amoureux, et attendit. Il sentit un nez caresser le cartilage de son oreille, des lèvres s'y presser, un souffle le chatouiller.

\- Je t'aime aussi...

Nick sourit, heureux.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

**Je pensais en finir là, mais Neal m'a fait tellement plaisir que je vous propose une chose :**

**donnez-moi un mot et je vous écris un chapitre de ce même format, si le cœur vous en dit.**

**Gros bisous !**


	12. Neal

**Coucou !**

**Spécialement pour Neal, pour toutes tes gentilles reviews ! **

**Tu trouveras tes mots proposés !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Attablé dans un coin de leur bar habituel, le petit groupe causait. Rosalie expliquait joyeusement à un Hank hébété les nuances qui différencient les sirènes d'eau douce de celles marines, Nick semblait à deux doigts de prendre des notes, et Monroe admirait.

Renfoncé contre la banquette aux entournures défoncées, il se baignait dans la chaude camaraderie du moment. Hank affichait la moue la plus dubitative que Monroe ait jamais vu sur visage d'homme, le nez froncé, la bouche tordue en une grimace comique qui ne décourageait pourtant pas la volubile demoiselle. Rosalie expliquait tant et si bien, mimes à l'appui, les techniques pour appâter sur les rives les hommes trop curieux qu'elle en oubliait son verre, alors qu'Hank, médusé, s'accrochait au sien comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Monroe pouvait presque l'entendre annuler de tête tous ses plans de vacances à la plage. A l'inverse, Nick était suspendu aux lèvres de la professeure du moment, concentré, alors que Rosalie, ravie et jouissant de l'attention de son auditoire, faisait spectacle de ses connaissances. Tous trois laissaient Monroe à sa tranquille assurance que rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment.

Son regard s'attarda sur le profil de Nick. Concentré mais pas impassible, il témoignait d'une joie d'enfant à l'écoute d'un conte de fée inédit, attentif aux détails et fébrile en l'attente du mot final. Les sourcils détendus mais le regard fixe, penché en avant les coudes sur la table. Une mèche noire cachant à peine la pointe de l'oreille rougie par l'ambiance chaleureuse. Proprement adorable.

Monroe se réjouissait de pouvoir passer des soirées comme celle-là, simples. Sans faux semblants ni se cacher. Pouvoir être ce qu'il était sans effrayer ses compagnons ou être entraîné dans une partie de chasse. Garder une main posée sur la cuisse de Nick sans rencontrer plus que deux paires d'yeux attendris. Vraiment, juste rester assis dans un bar un peu oublié par les gens de moins de trente ans, à siroter bières sur bières devant un bol ébréché de cacahuètes.

Le groupe se décida à quitter le bar après qu'Hank eut considéré sa montre avec effroi. Le réveil du lendemain risquait d'être compliqué pour l'inspecteur, contrairement à Nick qui avait posé sa journée. Les quatre amis prirent encore un instant pour échanger les aux revoir. Rosalie, après un dernier salut repartit vers sa voiture garée quelques rues plus loin, accompagnée par Nick. Monroe, resté sous le lampadaire avec Hank, les suivit du regard, ravi de voir son amoureux si proche des gens de son espèce. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Quand leurs silhouettes disparurent au coin de la rue, il se retourna vers Hank, qui lui dédiait, encore, ce fichu regard goguenard.

\- Quoi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

A la vue de son petit sourire, Monroe sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Rien, vraiment, répondit Hank évasivement.

\- Bien sûr. Et moi je suis un _Reinigen _!

\- Un quoi ?

\- Rongeur. Et ne change pas de sujet ! rétorqua Monroe.

Hank lui sourit et consentit à s'expliquer.

* * *

Nick raccompagnait tranquillement Rosalie à sa voiture, plus par galanterie que par réelle inquiétude. Le silence s'était installé après avoir quitté les deux autres à la porte du bar. Nick profitait de la brise nocturne qui lui rafraîchissait le visage, après ses quelques bières. Heureusement que Monroe tenait mieux l'alcool que lui, et que son taux d'alcoolémie ne risquait pas de les envoyer dans le décor. Une de ses nombreuses qualités, de son humble avis.

\- Nick ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le ton légèrement hésitant ne le surprit pas vraiment, Rosalie savait se montrer aussi déterminée que timide selon son humeur. Par contre, le regard par-dessous les cils était une minauderie qui faisait partie des nouveautés. Pas sûr d'apprécier la suite, Nick attendit que la question tombe.

Il n'en fut pas déçu.

* * *

Nick rejoignit Monroe à la voiture et se glissa sur le siège passager.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Rosalie m'a demandé.

\- Ca ne peux pas être mieux que ce que Hank m'a dit !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, un peu surpris, et légèrement soupçonneux, tout d'un coup.

\- Toi d'abord, proposa Nick.

\- Je crois qu'il m'a menacé...

\- T'es pas sérieux !

Nick lui lança un regard estomaqué, alors que Monroe s'engageait dans la circulation.

\- Il a essayé de m'intimider, au cas où je déciderais de te faire du mal.

L'explication tira un rire incrédule à Nick, qui finit par se passer les mains sur le visage comme pour en essuyer le ridicule de la situation.

\- J'ai tout de même tenu à le rassurer, je ne compte pas manger le petit Grimm...

Cette fois-ci Nick éclata franchement de rire. Ridicule, c'était ridicule. Plus d'un an à se connaître, des mois à vivre ensemble et deux mois en couple, Hank avait pris son temps pour protéger sa vertu. En parlant de vertu...

\- C'est pas terrible de mentir à un flic, tu le sais ça ? commenta-t-il.

\- Mentir ? Je suis l'honnêteté même.

\- Pourtant, tu y as goûté, au petit Grimm...

\- Franchement Nick, tu devrais arrêter d'essayer d'être drôle.

La petite moue qui tordait ses lèvres cachait pourtant mal son expression amusée, et n'arrivait pas non plus à démentir la lueur intéressée qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Nick n'essayait même pas, pour sa part, de cacher son envie, et laissa sa main cajoler la cuisse du conducteur.

\- Et sinon, Rosalie ?

\- Oh, tout l'inverse !

\- Elle nous offre sa bénédiction ?

\- Exactement ! Elle m'a demandé la date de notre mariage !

Monroe quitta momentanément la route des yeux, ahuri. Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés et à peine garé, il explosa de rire, vite rejoint par Nick. La crise d'hilarité calmée, ils arrivèrent à s'extirper de la voiture pour rentrer chez eux.

\- Sinon, la nuit de noce, ça t'intéresse ?

Les yeux de Monroe s'illuminèrent alors qu'il l'attrapait par la taille, Nick se laissa complaisamment attirer vers lui. Alors que Monroe l'embrassait, Nick se permit de prendre une petite note mentale : penser à passer chez le bijoutier.

* * *

**J'espère que ça t'aura plu !**

**Et je conclue ainsi ce recueil, qui aura commencé par de la guimauve, pour finir en immense guimauve !**

**Merci pour tout !**


End file.
